The most Bizzare RK fic ever!
by leiko47seta
Summary: McDonalds? The Ice Age? Very angry Oompa loompas? The poor little Kenshingumi members mind-warped? This is under horror because of how horrifingly terrible my writting is and how idiotic the whole point of the story is.
1. ice ice baby

Well my parents have officially taken over the television so I cannot watch the Matrix or Cowboy Bebop the movie that makes me mad. I am condemned to the computer so I will type this stupid story. I'm serious it will only make complete sense to about three people but I guess it can be funny to everyone I guess. Don't flame me for this it was a cant concentrate in class sort of deal so instead of learning French imperatives I wrote this with some help of my friend during study hall.  
  
Warning: This is a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, STUPID and POINTLESS fanfic but it MIGHT make you laugh so read at your own RISK! I am not liable for any FLAMES. It's your own fault if you read it not mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin as If you didn't know. (There's the sarcasm again)  
  
All of a sudden out of nowhere four people showed up in the middle of a snowstorm. This was no ordinary storm however this was in the ice age 16000 years ago. Now these people were very confused as the deranged author of this story is and had no idea how they got there. Neither do I. Go with me here, there just there ok. If your going to flame someone blame my friend it's her idea not mine.  
  
Anyway, continuing the story. The four looked around and as I said were very confused. The tall spiky haired man was very cold wearing only a thin jacket and no shirt. Actually, everyone was quite cold but Sano was especially cold. "How did we get here?" the spiky haired runt asked.  
  
I don't know. (This is said by Kenshin in an the voice of gir from invader zim and I don't own that either.)  
  
How are we getting back? -Yahiko  
  
I don't know. -Kenshin  
  
I'm hungry. -Sano  
  
Where are we? - Yahiko  
  
I don't know- Kenshin  
  
Do you like Jell-O? -Sano  
  
I don't know ~ wait a min. Ummm no. -Kenshin  
  
What is JELL-O? -Kaoru  
  
Pig bones! -Kenshin and Sano  
  
I'm Hungry! - Sano  
  
Let's look for a McDonalds. -Yahiko (don't ask how they know what a McDonalds is I don't know either.)  
  
Yay! -Sano  
  
4 hour later everyone cold and still no McDonalds in sight.  
  
What's a McDonalds? -Kaoru  
  
I don't know. -Kenshin  
  
It's a greasy place where they serve potatoes dipped in oil and grease. -Sano  
  
Do you like Jell-O? -Sano  
  
Yes um wait a minuet no,- Kenshin  
  
Well I don't think there's any of those around here lets go to Waffle House! - Yahiko  
  
Yay - Sano  
  
Three hours later no Waffle House in site.  
  
What's a Waffle House? - Kaoru  
  
I don't know. - Guess who.  
  
THE END  
  
Maybe ill continue this latter but half of this was a conversation with my friend GIR. GIR if you read this it is a tribute to you. I am bored I will probably be flamed by everyone that reads this but I already warned you that it was stupid so its your own fault if you want to flame me. 


	2. Everybody walk the dinosaur

Question to those of you who reviewed. Are you sure that your IQ didn't drop. Don't want to get sued for that either you know he he. Anyways thanks for reviewing and I'll make a futile attempt to use your comments to continue this story, once again sarcasm. I might continue this depending on my friend. By the way I warn you this wont be that funny just bizarre hence the title. Thanks for reviewing I guess. P.S. This was a big joke and I don't understand why anyone bothered to read it but thanks for wasting your time on me. I appreciate it. Sorry about the sarcasm it's just the way I am. I get in trouble all the time! Don't take any of it personally I'm surprised I have so many friends. They all think I'm funny go figure?  
-Leiko47seta  
  
Anyways I will continue because I am very bored well this will be even more equally or even more stupid than before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
In the hot summer day that graced the land during the Jurassic period of the earth, a band of five people appeared in the middle of the undergrowth. They had no idea how they got into this predicament and frankly neither do I. They were very disoriented and famished. This is their story.  
  
"How did I get here?" a tall fox-like woman asked. "I wasn't even in the last chapter!"  
  
"I don't know1" -Kenshin  
  
"What's a Waffle House?"- Kaoru  
  
"Its sort of like a IHOP" -Sano  
  
"What's an IHOP?"  
  
"Its sort of like a Blimpies."  
  
"What's a Blimpies?"  
  
"Its sort of like a Subway"  
  
"What's a Subway?"  
  
"Its sort of like a Schloztky's"  
  
"What's a Schloztky's?"  
  
"Its sort of like the Golden Corral"  
  
"Whats a Golden Corral?"  
  
"Its sort of like a Waffle House."  
  
"Ok so a waffle house is like and ihop and an ihop is like a blimpies and a blimpies is like a subway and a subway is like a Schlotzky's and a schlotzky's is like a golden corral and a golden corral is like a waffle house and a waffle house is like a..." Kaoru continues oblivious to the fact that everyone has left to find a waffle house, ihop, blimpies, subway, schlotzky, or a golden corral.  
  
The four walked through the undergrowth in search of restaurants that wont exist for a couple million years and happily skip through the forest. Being that this is the Jurassic period of time many dinosaurs ruled the land, which the unfortunate group of travelers will meet next.  
  
"Hey look! Its something green and vicious looking." Yahiko  
  
"Now what do we do?" Megumi  
  
"Lets poke it!" Yahiko and Sano. Poke. Poke. Poke As most of you can imagine most creatures including humans don't like to be poked repetitively by spiky haired people who mysteriously appear from the Meiji area of Japan. This includes green vicious looking animals. This animal however happened to be a Ceratosaurus  
  
(It's a real dinosaur from the Jurassic era even if I'm deranged I do my research thank you very much.)  
  
Now to those of you ignorant as my self before writing this fanfiction are about dinosaurs in the late Jurassic era, this creature had a horn and was a carnivorous animal (it eats meet for those of you who are ignorant in vocabulary as well) that head butted each other when fighting.  
  
Now the dinosaur was really mad and began to charge at the poor unfortunate anime characters that happened to end up in my story. They ran very fast and grabbed Kaoru who was continuing with her explanation. " and a subway is like a ."  
  
Now where would the Kenshingumi end up next only the minaicle mind of this author will know!  
  
Bibliography   
  
P.S. I don't know why but I got more reviews from the first chapter of this than my more serious stories go figure? Ttyl review if you must my dad is kicking me off the computer said com pu tay tor. C ya! -Leiko 


	3. Ba la ba ba ba! Im lovin it

Sup everyone! I'm on spring break with nothing to do so I am adding to this story. No flames cuz I told ya before that you read at your own risk! In fact, in the first chapter I warned you against it. Anyways, I know all of you think I'm some stupid idiot with too much free time but in fact, I'm a stupid idiot with too much fee time and has a high metabolism. Make sure you remember that!  
  
Guess what! I don't own rurouni kenshin and it is copyrighted under Shonen manga. You probably have better stuff to do then sue a penniless person like me. BTW I don't own McDonalds either.  
  
On to Chapter 3 ________________________________________________________  
  
Well, we left the Rurouni Kenshin staff in the Jurassic era millions of years ago. They were running for their lives and then all of a sudden "poof" they landed in Biloxi Mississippi in the year 2004. (a/n I don't live in Biloxi its just fun to type and so is Mississippi)  
  
Yahiko: O yes, finally a McDonalds!  
  
Random person working at the cash register: Welcome to McDonalds what would you like to order?  
  
Yahiko: I'll have a Big Mac with a large fry, a small fry...  
  
Kaoru: Why not get a super size fry instead having a large and small? (Interrupts)  
  
Yahiko: Because I want it that way.  
  
Kaoru: But in large fries there's 450 calories and in a small order there's 250!  
  
Yahiko: Thank you for that incredibly negligible piece of random information.  
  
Kaoru: Next time when you're on who wants to be a millionaire you know who to call!  
  
Random Person working the cashier: Is that all?  
  
Yahiko: No, I want a filet-o-fish, McNuggets, and a grilled chicken deluxe and one garden salad and a baked apple pie.  
  
Kaoru: Filet-o-fish: 450 calories, 25 total fat, 50 cholesterol, and 36% or daily sodium intake, 9 piece serving of chicken-mcnuggets now made with white meat: (change is good) 430 calories, 26 fat, 90 cholesterol and 32% or the daily sodium intake, 6% more for the sweet and sour sauce, 10% for the BBQ, and 16 with the sauces mixed, One Grilled Chicken Deluxe: 440 calories, 20 fat, 60 cholesterol and 43% of the daily sodium intake, One Garden Salad: 35 calories 0 fat 0 cholesterol and 1% or the daily sodium intake, 23% more with ranch dressing, 3% with croutons 19% with caeser. One baked apple pie: 260 calories 13 fat 0 cholesterol and 8% of the daily sodium intake. Yahiko: Very nice.  
  
Kenshin: ba la ba pa ba I'm lovin it!  
  
The whole gang sits down and eats at a near by table. They discuss their adventures through time.  
  
Sano: You know what! We may have just disproved Einstein's theory of relativity. By that I mean the whole notion that time travels differently for all objects due to its acceleration may have just been completely wrong!  
  
Cast Members: Blink Blink.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sano: Imagine what we can accomplish with this!  
  
Yahiko: Who's Albert Einstein?  
  
Sano: Who is Albert Einstein! Are you mad? Born in 1879, he is the founder Physics as we know it, winner of the Nobel Peace Prize, father or the theory of relativity, and a genius who worked on the quantum theory! Who is Albert Einstein?  
  
Yahiko: Ah Sano what year was it when we left Japan?  
  
Sano: Um the 11th year of the Meiji making it 1878.  
  
Yahiko: How do you know about a guy that was born after we left?  
  
Sano: Don't ask questions.  
  
Yahiko: no prob.  
  
Out of nowhere an evil pudgy lady arrives towering over the cast members. Her name is, the Janster, her goal, to make every person especially eighth grade students into democratic liberals to do her bidding.  
  
The Janster: I command you to write me an essay on how the Home Drug Tests affect the American Family NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Cast: Yes your highness.  
  
Leiko runs out into the eating establishment (I like that word) and screams. She cartwheels and lands with a boom blaring Pink Floys' "Another Brick in the Wall"  
  
Leiko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Don't do it, sing with me. We don't need no education! We don't need no mind control No dark sarcasms in the classroom Hey teacher, leave us kids alone!  
  
Janster: AHHH I'M MELTING!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Janster melts into a puddle on the floor. Leiko mops up the puddle and puts a sample into a tiny jar.  
  
Leiko: Don't worry people, your safe now, but beware she always manages to return.  
  
Cast: How can we ever repay you?  
  
Leiko: No need for thanks, I'm just doing my job. Well I need to get this to the CDC to find an antidote. Au Revoir for now.  
  
Leiko dashes out the front as fast as she came in.  
  
Kenshin: I'm frightened.  
  
Kaoru: Whiners make the world dysfunctional.  
  
All of a sudden a spongemonkey (those are in the Quizno sub commercial you know the hamster things, btw all rights reserved for the Quizon sub company.) appears. It points its magic guitar and the Kenshin characters are off in a spinning whirlpool type thing making them extremely dizzy. They land on ...... Bum Bum Bum!  
  
You'll find out in the next episode of The Most Bizarre RK fic ever!!  
  
Yeah and I don't own the CDC or Pink Floyd. The lyrics aint mine so shoo shoo. 


End file.
